


An Unfortunate Vacation

by quilsandwands



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot, Vacation, adrienette - Freeform, i imagine they're like lower to mid 20s here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quilsandwands/pseuds/quilsandwands
Summary: “You can be honest, how fast are you going to abandon me for the beach?” Adrien smirked down at her, a knowing glint in his eyes.Marinette giggled, pushing up on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his cheek. “I won’t.” She stated, earning a slightly deadpan look from her boyfriend. “Okay, maybe not right away. I need to check out the digs before I head down to the beach and claim my own spot of paradise.”************************************After a few years of being together, Marinette and Adrien finally take a vacation, just the two of them. No friends. No family. No work. Just them.Plans are suddenly changed, however, when a storm rolls in, and something surfaces that they haven't had to deal with together.I guess you can still keep learning new things about your boyfriend, even years later.





	An Unfortunate Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I wrote this one-shot for my friend's birthday. I wanted to get this up before midnight ON her birthday, but I had work and couldn't finish it beforehand. So it's up a day later than I intended, but it's here!
> 
> Happy Birthday, Kiersten! Love you! <3 :D

Marinette hopped out of the back of the car, adjusting her purse on her shoulder as she smiled up at the cloudless sky, soaking in the sun. She adjusted her large sun hat and took a deep breath, smelling the salt in the air. She felt a hand envelop her own and she looked up at the blonde boy next to her. Aviators adorned his face and he pushed them down to look at her from over the tops.

“You can be honest, how fast are you going to abandon me for the beach?” Adrien smirked down at her, a knowing glint in his eyes.

Marinette giggled, pushing up on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his cheek. “I won’t.” She stated, earning a slightly deadpan look from her boyfriend. “Okay, maybe not right away. I need to check out the digs before I head down to the beach and claim my own spot of paradise.”

She let go of his hand and made her way to the back of the car, planning to pull her bags out only to be brought to a stop by Adrien’s arms around her waist. “The bags have already been unloaded and are waiting for us inside. Plus, you won’t have to claim anything, we have our own private beach.”

Marinette whirled around and eyed him, pulling her sunglasses off completely. “Our own beach?” Adrien nodded. Marinette rolled her eyes. “God, I keep forgetting you’re rich.”

Adrien let go of her waist and grabbed her hand, leading her into the front door, nodding at the doormen as they entered. “You know every time you say that, it makes me feel like I’m showing off.”

“Are you not?” She teased, squeezing his hand.

“Well,” He answered, pulling a small laugh from her as they neared the counter.

Marinette let Adrien handle their check-in, feeling slightly uncomfortable with how everything worked. She was used to having to lug her own bags around, not having someone ask her if she wanted anything, and feeling, even in a resort, underdressed. Even though her outfit was bespoke- made by her, for her- she still couldn’t help but feel like a sore thumb every time she spoke. So, she let Adrien do all the talking with the skill and ease of familiarity.

If she was being honest with herself, she wasn’t sure she would ever fully get used to any of the special treatment that came with being rich and coming from an important last name.

Her train of thought was broken by Adrien gently tugging on her arm and leading her towards one side of the resort. Her eyes searched the lobby, looking for an elevator and finding none.

“What level are we on?” She asked, still scanning the floor. Her eyes snapped over to Adrien as she felt him shake with what she assumed was laughter, which she confirmed was true as she saw his pursed lips. “What are you laughing at?”

“In case you missed it, there’s only one floor,” he chortled, as they went down a hallway, stopping at a door that the workers waited next too. 

One of the workers unlocked the door, bowing as he gestured inside. “M. Agreste, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng.”

“Thank you,” Marinette said to the man as they entered, followed by their bags. Marinette did a three-sixty in the middle of the room, surprised by the sizeable comfort as she took her hat and sunglasses off, tossing them on the couch. She walked over to the glass doors, taking in the porch on the other side, fixed with steps that made their way down the bank, ending at a beach that held no additional people. She heard murmured words of thanks and the door shut behind her. A few moments later, she felt Adrien’s arms wrap around her, his chin resting on the top of her head.

She laid her arms over his and pressed her back into his chest, relaxing into his embrace with a sigh. “I can’t believe we’re here. Just the two of us. No Alya. No Nino. No Gabriel or Natalie.”

“Can we not talk about my father and his assistant? We will not have a vacation like the last one,” Adrien shuddered against her.

“That wasn’t even a vacation. You worked the whole time,” Marinette teased, patting his forearm.

Adrien huffed, burying his lips into her hair, “Not by want.”

She spun around in his arms, wrapping her own arms around his neck and looking up at him. “Well, we aren’t here to work. We’re here to play.” She pulled him down then, pressing her lips to his.

He reacted in the way that she hoped. Tightening his arms around her, pulling her closer to him than she thought possible. She wound her fingers in his har, scratching at the spots that she knew he liked, and she felt him moan in response. As Adrien’s hand dipped beneath her top to skim his fingertips along her lower back, she broke the kiss, pulling back as he came down for another and giggling at his whine.

“Later, I’m hungry. Travelling has made me ravenous, and I demand a sacrifice,” She teased, tapping his nose with her finger.

Adrien groaned, throwing his head back. “Fine, let’s go get dinner,” he said, pulling away from her. Marinette thought she heard a “Tease.” Get thrown her way under his breath, but she chose to ignore it, instead choosing to admire their view once more.

~~~

Some time, a few glasses of wine, and a full dinner later, the pair made it back to their room, planning to go down to the beach and stargaze. Unfortunately, that plan was put to a halt as they started to hear the pitter-patter of rain on the glass.

“Awwwwww,” Marinette whined, pouting as she turned to Adrien’s sitting form on the bed.

“Well, I guess we won’t be seeing any stars tonight,” Adrien chuckled. He reached out and grabbed Marinette's hand, dragging her down to him and getting her to straddle his lap. “Now, since we can’t go outside, I suggest we pick up where we left off.” A wicked grin lit up his face, pulling a slight blush to Marinette’s. He cupped the side of her face, and pulled her down to him, giving her a scorching kiss that she could feel all the way down to her toes. She moaned in response, opening her mouth in invitation for him to get closer. 

As Adrien wrapped his other arm around her to pull her closer to him, they both missed how the light tempo of rain on the glass had picked up. 

As Marinette pushed him back on the bed, they missed how the wind kicked up a notch, howling around the resort.

And as Adrien shifted his weight so he was he one pressing Marinette into the bed, kissing down her neck, they missed how the ocean just out of reach from their room was choppy and dangerous looking.

What they didn’t miss, as Marinette allowed her hands to roam up under Adrien’s shirt, was bright flash of lightening, followed closely by a loud crack of thunder. The sound startled both of them, causing them to jump apart and stare outside for the first time since returning to their room.

“Wow, that’s a storm,” Marinette whistled low before turning back to Adrien. “Now where exactly were-“ She paused, her eyes searching Adrien’s face as he kneeled above her. She took in his wide eyes, his surprisingly pale face- due to the position they were just in moments before- how his breathing seemed accelerated, and not just from earlier, and she felt him tremble.

She pushed herself up, all remnants of what they were just doing gone from her head. “Hey,” she said softy, putting her hands on either side of his face and forcing him to look at her. “Are you okay?”

Adrien swallowed thickly, his stare moving down and to the side, refusing to look at her. “I-I’m g-great.”

Marinette pursed her lips, tapping the side of his head to regain his attention. “You’re a terrible liar, Adrien.” She shot him a soft smile. “What’s going on?”

Adrien hung his head as much as he could in her hands. “I’m a little afraid of thunderstorms,” He admitted. Right then, another flash occurred, the peal of thunder seeming almost closer than before. Adrien jumped then, quickly burying his face into the crook of Marinette’s neck. 

She chuckled, threading her fingers through his hair in a soothing pattern. “Oh, my little kitty. Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.”

She pushed him off of her and she stood from the bed. Making her way over to the glass door and window, she pulled the curtains closed, trying to keep the flashes of lightning that would come again from entering the room. “Let’s change into our PJs,” She suggested as she then dug through their bags to pull out their respective nightclothes. Adrien only nodding and they quickly changed. Adrien stood in the room, feeling embarrassed by his fear, and rubbing the side of his arm. Marinette turned the lights off, save one lamp by the bed, and grabbed Adrien’s hands, pulling him to the bed. She made him lay next to her, pulling the covers over them and pulling him close to her. She placed her chin on the top of his head as she felt his arms instinctively wrap around her, and his legs tangle within her own.

He nuzzled into her as her fingers continued the same soothing pattern from before. “You know that the storms won’t hurt you right?”

“I know,” He murmured into her chest. “It’s just-“ He paused, sighing. “The night my mom disappeared, it stormed like this.” He tensed as a soft rumbling of thunder could be heard in the distance. “So, they tend to bring back bad memories.”

Marinette’s hold on him tightened for a moment before she resumed her soothing pattern. “I’m so sorry, Adrien.” She whispered.

He shrugged. “You know every time I have my driver take you back when it’s about to rain?” Marinette nodded. “It’s because I don’t want what happened to her to happen to you.”

Marinette paused her pattern, feeling her heart tighten at his words. She brought her hands down to his face, pulling it up so she could see his eyes. “Adrien,” she said, willing for him to see the protectiveness in her eyes, the caring, the love. “Can’t change the past, but I can work with the future. I won’t leave you. I will always be careful to ensure that I can always be by your side.”

She saw a smile tug at the corners of his mouth, his eyes softening as she felt his body relax more into her embrace. “Thanks, Buginette,” He whispered, pulling himself up to give her a soft kiss, a complete one-eighty from the kisses they shared not too long ago. “I’ve been trying to work on this, but it seems to just keep-“

At that moment, a flash so bright filtered through the cracks in the curtain, followed immediately by a _boom_ of thunder that rattled the loose objects in the room, as if the strike happened right outside the glass door. Adrien’s arms pulled Marinette into a vice grip so strong she felt the air rush out of her. He buried his head back into the crook of her neck and mumbled something akin to an apology at his jumpiness.

“You’re fine Adrien. That one was pretty close,” She giggled, resuming the soothing patters on his head. “Do you want to hear a story to keep your mind off of it?” She smiled at the nod of his head. “What story do you want to hear?”

“The time when you first fell in love with Chat Noir,” He mumbled against her.

Marinette rolled her eyes for a moment before pressing a kiss to his head and launching into the story of when she finally figured out she had fallen in love with a second, stupid, dorky, blonde-headed boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read!
> 
> Even though this was mainly for Kiersten, I hope the rest of you enjoyed it too! If you're up for it, tell Kiersten a "Happy Birthday" in the comments (along with whatever else you want to share).
> 
> As always, kudos and the like are always welcome! Feel free to share as well!
> 
> Harass me on tumblr: clockworkprinceherondale.tumblr.com


End file.
